Karl Pilkington
On-Screen Appearance An Idiot Abroad A Plane drops off Karl to the Battlefield Special Attacks Neutral Special - An idiot with a Bow Karl attacks with a bow and arrow. It's similar to Sniper's neutral B except this will always fire off in some random direction. It's easy to spam though so if you keep firing, you'll eventually hit something Side Special - Needle Throw Karl throws a needle. This projectile is more straight forward then the bow attack however this one is weaker There's also a 1 in 5 chance the needle will somehow hit the cameraman causing him to zoom in on Karl for 5 seconds After this happens, it takes another 10 seconds for it to possible happen again Up Special - Israeli Dance Party An Israeli dance party will appear which will throw Karl upwards. They will stay there for 5 seconds before disappearing. Enemies can also be thrown up by them but it will also cause them damage Down Special - Pilko Pump Pants Karl equips the Pilko pump pants. While equipping this, whenever Karl picks up an item, he can store it in his pants. The more items he adds, the heavier he'll start to get causing him to slow down but also causing his A attacks to be stronger. Press down B again to unequip the pants causing all of it's contents to fall out You can still use the other B moves while wearing this Final Smash - Bullshit Man Karl becomes Bullshit man he says Bullshit.He does not need a costume. Karl will stay Bullshit man for 20 seconds In this mode, Karl will not tolerate your fantasy shite so all moves that are impossible to do in real life will be cancelled For example, normal punches will be fine to use but something like Konata's Mikuru beam or Pinkie's Pinkie sense will be cancelled KOSFX KOSFX1: RONNIE!! KOSFX2: Fucking Hell! Star KOSFX: You Fucking Twat! Screen KOSFX: Right, Forget It... Taunts Up: It's times like this that I think, you know, I used to have a proper job. What am I doing? Sd: I could eat a knob at night Dn: You smell. You shit? Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Stares at the Screen* Victory 2: It's alright innit? Victory 3: *Walks Away* Lose/Clap: *Hands in Pockets* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Toon Karl's Head Victory Music ??? Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Pil-king-ton Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Funny Characters Category:British Category:Heros Category:Reality Category:Vinesauce Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:People who Traveled the World Category:Dumb Characters Category:People who find things bullshit